Click!
Click! is the 14th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Mami *Benny *Tico *Isa *Papi *Señor Tucán *Sleepy Sloth *Mountain Goat *Tallest Mountain Summary Dora and Boots enter a photo contest that requires them to take pictures of certain wild animals, such as a Sleepy Sloth, a Mountain Goat and Swiper to win. Recap The episode begins with Dora at the photo shop. She has new camera in her hands. She can take ten pictures with the camera. Then Dora sees a poster talking about a photo contest for taking pictures of wild animals. To win the contest Dora has to take a picture of a sleeping sloth, a mountain goat, and a fox. Suddenly, Dora hears an "ooh-ooh-ahh-ahh!" It was Boots the monkey in the tree. Dora takes a picture of Boots making a silly face. Dora asked Boots if he would like to help. Boots says yes. Dora tells him the animals they need to take pictures of. Boots knew a fox and so did Dora. Dora asks the viewer "Do you know a fox?" The fox's name is Swiper. Dora thought they could take a picture of Swiper and be the first ones ever to take a picture of him. Dora and Boots needed to know to go to take pictures of all the animals. They check the Map to find out. Map says they need that first they need to go through the rain forest to find the sleeping sloth. Next, they need to Tallest Mountain to find the mountain goat. Finally, they need to Blueberry Hill to find Swiper the fox because that's where he lives. But it's going to be hard to take a picture of him because he's so quick. So, Dora and Boots got going. Along the way to the rain forest, Dora takes pictures of a rabbit, a bear cub holding a flower, and a baby deer and her mommy. Soon Dora and Boots make it to the rain forest. Boots wondered how they'll find the sleeping sloth. Suddenly, they hear the sleeping sloth snoring. They need to follow the snores to find her. Dora and Boots come up to two paths. They have to listen for the loud snore. They hear a quiet snore on the red path and a loud snore on the blue path. They take the blue path. Soon they come to two more paths. They hear a quiet snore on the yellow path and a loud snore on the green path. They go down the green path and soon they can hear the sleeping sloth nearby. Dora asks the viewer if he/she sees the sleeping sloth. The blue cursor clicks on her hanging on the tree. Dora said it's going to be hard to take a good picture of her. But Boots said he can do it because he can climb trees. Song Finding the Animals Places in episode #Rainforest #Tallest Mountain #Blueberry Hill Trivia *This is the first actual episode where the 3 picture sequence went in a different order. Dora says out the places after the square appears. The pattern was 1st square appears, Dora says out 1st place, 2nd square appears, Dora says out 2nd place and 3rd square appears, Dora says out 3rd place. *This is also the first actual episode where the Blue Arrow clicks on the 1st square. *Dora & Boots take 10 pictures but needed 3 pictures to enter the contest. *Dora takes a picture of the viewer for fun and at the end of the episode. *This is the 40th episode of the show. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, however, they still say the places, they just don't say "where are we going", they instead sing Finding the Animals and the song is played with a different instrumental version instead of the original version. *The Blue Cursor is also something that's used and meant for clicking. *This episode continues the idea of finding the difference between mountains to find Tallest Mountain. Goofs/Errors * After saying the places for the 2nd time, Map briefly bends over as if he were about to jump and do the ending transition. * Tallest Mountain is in a different place considering this episode takes place after "Lost Map" and "Super Map." This may lead some to think this Tallest Mountain is a direct cousin of the one prior to this one. However, in this episode, Tallest Mountain is the middle location in this adventure, so this further proves this theory/goof. Gallery MV5BMTg4NDkyODU0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDg5MjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Image4.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-Click-It-Quick.jpg Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa